One shot
by coonbuddy1
Summary: Amu hears tht Tadase is she cheating on her for a guy? who will help her if Ikuto has been gone for 6 yrs? AMUTO! first try so.


Sorrie guys that i havent updated my stories in a while its because of state testing going on and a lot happening in my life. Sorry again but here is a little one shot of our favorite couple AMUTO!!. oh by the way i need ides for colorful cats and black rose. I am in the middle of doing the next chapter of dead man.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

Royal Gardens Normal POV

Amu , Rima , Nagi, Yaya and Kairi were sitting around and talking while thier charas were on an adventure. When Utau and Kukai came in.

"Hey everyone!" Kukai yelled only to be smacked int he back of the head by Utau.

"Hey guys what brings you here?" Amu asked.

"Nothing but being bored." Utau said as she sat in between Amu and Rima.

"So anyway why are you guys here?" Kukai asked.

"We are waiting for the so called king." Nagi said. (A/N : over the years nagi started hating Tadase cause of the weirdness.) It was silent till the charas came in.

" Hey guys you ok?" Rima asked.

"No Rima we are not." Miki said angry out of breathe.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well we were on a walk to the park we saw Tadase kissing a guy!!" Musashi said. Everyone went wide - eyed while the charas nodded. Then everyone looked to find Amu pissed off.

"Ran." She said through clenched teeth. Ran nodded as the flew out of the garden.

" LETS GO!!" Yaya yelled as they ran out of the garden and into Kukai and Nagis car.

**AT THE PARK!!**

Amu landed near a tree which was close to were TADAGAY and a boy were kissing. Amu saw Kiseki trying not to gag.

" Su go get Kiseki." Amu said as she flew down and brought Kiseki back.

"What is it Amu?" Kiseki said.

"When was he gay?" Amu asked.

" When he first started dating you." He said as Amu nodded and fully chara changed with Ran.

" AMULET ROD!" Amu yelled. A rod came into her hands as she threw it at him hitting him in the face.

"WERE THROUGH!" Amu yelled as she flew home with Kiseki following her.

" Wow...." Everyone said in the cars. Tadase just shrugged as he went back to kissing the boy. Little did they know a small and big alley cat were watching. They smirked and took off.

**AMUS POV**

After that I flew home with Kiseki following. After a while we arrived at my apartment buildings balcony. I opened the door and undid mt transformation with Ran. I then flopped down onto my bed and silently cried myself to sleep on my pillows but didn't happen. The charas probably heard or know to leave me alone.

**NORMAL POV**

As Amu silently cried she didn't know that an alley cat was watching from a nearby tree.

"Come on Yoru lets go visit strawberry." Ikuto said.

" Ok ~nya." Yoru said floating over by the door. Ikuto followed his lead and landed safetly on the balcony. He then slid the door quietly and walked in. Miki turned around and smiled. Ikuto put his hand to his lips and she nodded. Miki then told the rest and left with Yoru following. Ikuto smiled at this. He then made his way behind her and wrapped his hands around her slim waist.

She didn't care because she only knew that Ikuto did it. _Wait! Hands around the waist!_. Amu thought. She smiled. She turned herslef around and hugged him which caught him by surprise but he gladly accepeted and returned. They stayed liked that in the comfortable silence.

" Ikuto.." Amu said as she turnede to see his face. He looked down and smiled. SMILED!!

" Yes Amu?" He said.

" I missed you.." She said burying her head in his chest. He did the same but in the crook of her neck where he inhaled the scent that he missed for 6 years.

" I missed you too.." He said from the neck making her blush a litte.

" Ikuto there is something I wanted to tell you for a while...." Amu said. Ikuto was now curious as ever. He wanted to know what she had to say.

" What is it?" He said motioning her to go on.

" Well lets just say you won the bet. I did fall in love with you. Ikuto I love you." Amu said no hestiating. Did his ears just hear what they thinked they heard?

" You what?!" He said resting his head on top of hers.

" I said I love you." She said once again.

" Amu I love you too." he said pulling her head up and kissing her passionately. She gladly kissed back. Little did both of them know that a little artist was drawing this. Yoru looked over her shoulder and smiled as his little tail made it around her waist. Ran and the others noticed this and smiled even kiseki. As Miki was finishing up she saw something blue around her waist and smiled as she finished.

As she finished the drawing she put her stuff away and kissed Yoru which made him a happy little kitty kat. As the cutest couple on the bed slept they kept a smile on both of thier faces all night long.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

As the morning rolled on Amu and Ikuto were still sleeping till Amus phone went off. She grabbed it and pushed talk.

" Hello?" She said still sleepy.

_" Amu were the hell are you?!" Rima and Utau yelled into the phone._

" At home why?" She said fully awake from thier yelling. As for Ikuto he was still somewhat asleep.

_" Come to the mall for some shopping and the boys are also comeing except for Tadagay." Rima said._

" OK but could I bring someone?" Amu asked.

_" Sure but hurry." RIma said as she hung up._ Amu sighed as she heard the beeps. She looked over at Ikuto was still asleep but heard thier conversation. Amu sighed as she leaned on Ikuto.

" I know you are up." Amu said.

" Aw how did Amu- koi know?" Ikuto asked opening his eyes.

" Because Ikuto - koi i know you too well." Amu said getting up and poking the charas eggs.

" What up Amu?" Ran said.

" Were going to the mall so lets go." Amu said as she noticed Kiseki.

" Whats Kiseki doing here?" Ikuto asked.

" I got tired of Tadase so I spent the night here." Kiseki said.

" So basically your a free chara ~nya?" Yoru asked. Kiseki nodded.

" Alright Kiseki you can be with me and Yoru." Ikuto said sitting up.

" Really!? Thanks." Kiseki said.

" Welcome to the group Kiseki ~nya" Yoru said sticking his paw out and Kiseki gladly accepted and shook.

" Alright lets go before Rima comes and drags me thier." Amu said. They nodded and left for the mall.

**AT THE MALL**

Everybody was waiting for Amu and her friend to come. Rima and Utau were getting inpatient cause they wanted to shop. They both were about to say somethin when they saw a pinkette coming this way holding hands with a man. AKA IKUTO!!

" Amu what took you so long?" Rima said tapping her foot.

" And whose the guy?" Utau asked. ( A/N: Ikuto is famous and is in a disguise.)

" Aww my little sis doesn't remember me?" the stranger said. Everybodies eyes widen at the sound of the voice.

" IKUTO!!" They all yelled mostly Utau as she tackled him with a hug. Amu giggled at this.

" Where were you?? Did you find dad?" Utau asked excited.

" Europe and yes i found dad." Ikuto said going towards Amu.

" So Amu was Ikuto the one you were talking about on the phone?" Rima asked as she leaned on Nagi. Amu nodded.

" Lets go!" Yaya said heading towards a clothing/ candy store.

LATER!!

" Bye." Thier friends said. Amu and Ikuto headed back towards her apartment. Ikuto decided to grab Amus hand as they walked. Amu noticed this and leaned on his shoulder. He smiled at this. As they reached her apartment they headed upstairs to put her clothes away.

" You know you still have to do me that thing you promised me earlier." He said smirking. Amu sighed as she remebered.

_Earlier._

_As they went through stores they also bought some clothes on which Utau made them carry. Ikuto was a little bit mad. Amu noticed this and said._

_" Ikuto-koi if you continue to do this we can do something tonight." Amu said catching his attention. He nodded and smirked._

NOW!

" Ok let me get a shower than you can." She said heading towards the bathroom. He nodded.

AFTER

after they both got a shower they were in her bedroom watching a movie on which Ikuto picked out. But too Amu this is not what she had planned. So she looked up at the love of her life and kissed him on the lips teasing him as she knew he wasn't paying attention to the movie. He looked down and smirked.

" I wanna do something different then watch a movie." She said. He smirked as he switched positions so that he was on top and her on the bottom. She smiled as he knew that what she wanted. His smirked turned into a smile as he caught her lips with his. They did 'it' forgetting about the charas and the movie.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Sorry everyone about not updating my stories. I wrote this 1 for now while i contunie the nextt chappie of dead man. I am halfway throughh. For the other stories i am on a writers block. If you want to give an a idea for any of the next chap put it in the review. Again i am sorry i had a lot of things going on so..please r&r.**


End file.
